Racing against the Apocalypse
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: REVISED AND UPDATED! Sensui was defeated, but he wasn't the only one to see the Chapter Black tape. Now four angels have witnessed it and have vowed to punish the human race. Can Yusuke and company defeat them?
1. The Legendary Four

I don't normally do action/adventure stories, but I'll try one this time. This one has been waiting to get on the net for awhile now. Hope you like it.

Oh and I should warn you there are spoilers about the rest of the Chapter Black saga, particularly about Yusuke's true origin. You have been warned.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

He looked out the hotel window.. Almost time. Soon he could place judgment on these sorry excuses for creatures. After all, after what had been revealed to him and his comrades, it was what the humans deserved. After all they had done to themselves and to others, it was what they deserved.

The angel known as Judgment turned around to face the three other angels: Life, Death, and Ferryman. All of them shared the same views and opinions as he did. Judgment was well pleased with their willingness to follow them. In fact they always followed him. That was the way it had worked for centuries, right up to this time period. Even after they had been given different jobs in the spirit world, the three still followed him.

Judgment stepped towards them, still in his human form, which looked like a lean, handsome young man in his mid twenties with long white hair. Like the other three, he did not change into his real form unless absolutely necessary. His true form was meant mostly for battle, just like his comrades. Not that he needed to transform that often. He was not named Judgment for nothing.

"I trust that the plan will be a success?" Life asked.

"Be patient, Life." Judgment replied. "Very soon we will annihilate these creatures and then we can be satisfied."

"This will indeed be splendid master." Death said, a tad quietly. "And to think we used to assist them. We were fools. Even though it was our job, we were fools."

"Yes, I know Death. But we are fools no longer. Now that we know the truth about them, we can punish them."

"I look forward to this immensely, but do you think he will get in the way master?" Ferryman asked.

"Who Ferryman?"

"The spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi."

Judgment smiled. "He and his rag tag band will be of no worry. It is true they are powerful, but even they cannot compare with our power levels." he said dismissively.

Life pushed back his long, green hair. "Very well then, shall we commence with the destruction of the human race?"

"Yes. We shall."

(2)

Yusuke Urameshi sat on the roof of his junior high school, lost in a sea of boredom. Boredom was really all her had felt since they had defeated Sensui. So he was the descendent of a form of demon known as the Ma-zoku. It didn't make sense. If he was the result of a demon, how could he be born into the human world instead of the demon world? It just didn't make sense. A demon being born from a human mother. Why and how could it have happened?

But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that now that he knew what he really was, nothing really mattered to him anymore except learning about his ancestor. Heck he didn't even feel like this was home anymore. If he was a demon, shouldn't be belong in the demon world? It onlyseemed logical.

"Hey Urameshi!" called a voice from below. Yusuke looked down to face Kazuma Kuwabara, his friendly rival. Yusuke gave him a disinterested look, and laid back on the roof again.

"Come down and talk to me Urameshi! You haven't spoken to me for the past three days! What's eating you?"

Yusuke jumped down to face the orange haired boy. Rather then speak to him, he just sat down against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Urameshi come on! At least say hello! What's on your mind!"

"You know what's on my mind Kuwabara." Yusuke sighed.

Kuwabara sighed. "Oh. That."

"I don't belong here Kuwabara. If I'm a demon, shouldn't I be in demon world?"

"No you don't Urameshi. You've lived on earth your entire life, and earth if where you're gonna stay! Life wouldn't be the same without you man! We need you here!" Kuwabara protested vehemently.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "My teachers and most of the other students in the school would think otherwise." he said blandly. "And furthermore, I want to know who, what, and where my ancestor is. Until that happens, I don't know if I can be satisfied."

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by his shoulders and stood him up. "Urameshi, why does that mean so much to you! So your ancestor was a demon, it doesn't really matter! You're alive after your battle with Sensui and that's all that matters!" he yelled into the black haired teen's face.

Yusuke shoved Kuwabara away. "You don't get it!" Yusuke half snarled. "I used to understand this place, but now that it turns out I'm not really human, I don't. Everything just seems foreign to me now."

"Get over it. We'll find out one of these days. In the meantime you should just try to live your life the way you used to." Kuwabara said, a bit unevenly.

Yusuke smiled a devious smile. "Like I used to eh?" he said with a smirk. Yusuke tackled Kuwabara to the ground and raised his fist up. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Wait Urameshi I didn't mean to that extent!" he screamed. Too late. Yusuke's fist came crashing down into Kuwabara's face.

(3)

After school hours were done, Kurama (known to the human world as Shuichi Minamono) walked quietly through the streets of Tokyo. It had been a busy day, but not difficult. Even more, he was looking forward to getting home. School could really tire you out.

As he rounded a corner, who should be standing there but Hiei. _"Now what would he be doing out here in broad daylight?" _Kurama thought. Before he could even open his mouth to say hello, Hiei took him by the arm and led him into an alley. He began to speak.

"Do you sense it Kurama?" the koorime asked.

"Sense what Hiei?" Kurama said back. "Is something wrong?"

Hiei pointed to the sky. "Look up fox. Surely your senses are sharp enough to know something is wrong." he said impatiently.

Kurama looked up at the sky and saw the strangest thing. They sky was ever so slightly red! But how could that be? Surely the kekai barrier was not being open again! If that was not it, what could it be?

"The humans can't see it because they lack spiritual awareness. However I think they will be aware of the final effect of this, whatever it is."

Kurama's eyes became serious. "What makes you think there will be a final effect Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Because Kurama, I can sense intense spirit energy somewhere in this town. I don't know who it belongs too though. All I know is that it belongs to somebody of incredible power. I have a feeling that said person, whoever he or she is, is responsible for this."

Kurama nodded. Hiei was right. Now that he could feel the air, something was wrong. If the sky was turning red, it could mean many other things were going to happen. And Hiei was especially right about the spirit energy. It was very high indeed. He couldn't tell from where it was coming from though, since it seemed to cover the entire town, and a little bit beyond that. That was bad. Only S class and upper level A class apparitions had that kind of power. Even though their power had been boosted by watching Yusuke die at the hands of Sensui, they still might have trouble with A class demons. And S class demons? They dared not go there.

"Should we tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about it?"

"Perhaps."

Kurama turned to go. "Let's go find them then." he said.

(4)

"Jeez Urameshi, when I said live your life the way you used to, I didn't mean rub my face into the ground!" Kuwabara yelled as he followed Yusuke down the street.

Yusuke chuckled. "Sorry man, I couldn't resist. I was just taking your advice." he laughed.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said ferociously, shaking his fist at Yusuke. "One of these days I am gonna beat you, you know."

Yusuke laughed even harder at that. "Yeah, if that happens I'll-"

Yusuke would have said more, has his eye not caught sight of a certain pair of demons, one of them with long red hair, the other spiky black. Yusuke approached them with Kuwabara.

"Hey you two, what's shaking?"

"It's urgent detective." Hiei said coldly. "You see-"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Oh no! Don't tell me Koenma has another mission for me! I was going to spend the day at the arcade! So you can just tell Koenma he can go kiss my!"

"Yusuke please!" Kurama said, a tad roughly. "This really is an urgent matter. We haven't even seen Koenma yet. He still hasn't returned to spirit world you know."

Yusuke looked puzzled. "So what is it then?"

Suddenly Kuwabara gasped and his body tensed up. He began to tremble. "Urameshi!" he said worriedly. "All of a sudden I got a real strong energy reading! I don't know where it's coming from because it feels like it's coming from… well… everywhere! And there's something else too… It feels like something's out of place! I don't know what it is exactly, but something is out of place."

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Is this what you wanted to tell us about?" he asked.

Hiei nodded. "Yes detective, you guessed right. Kurama and I sensed it a little while ago. And look up at the sky. It's different now."

Yusuke looked up at the sky and saw the same thing Kurama and Hiei had seen earlier. Red? What kind of color was that for a sky? But now that he looked at it, he could feel the same vibe Kuwabara was sensing. Something was definitely wrong here. And the spirit energy was indeed high. He didn't know who could be emanating such power. However he had a bad feeling that whoever it belonged to was the one who was causing the discoloration of the sky.

"Do you know who's causing this, either of you?" Yusuke asked.

"I can tell you what's causing this." said a familiar voice. They all turned to face Koenma. After the incident with Sensui, Koenma had been forced to live in human world until a resolution could be reached about his fate in spirit world. Koenma had disobeyed his father's orders to have Yusuke's body destroyed after Sensui had killed him, and now he was paying the price.

"What do you mean you know? Is it another psychic? Or perhaps a demon?"

"It's neither Yusuke. The only ones who could make the sky red are the four angels of heaven." Koenma said with a sigh.

"The what?" Yusuke asked. "Who are the four angels?"

"I'll try to explain this as best as I can. I don't know why they are attacking us, but it must be a pretty big reason."

"Let's cut to the chase, alright? I wanna hit the arcade!" Yusuke said irritably.

Koenma cleared his throat and began to speak.

To be continued…

Oh and if you don't understand the Ma-zoku reference, e-mail me and I'll explain it. Like I said, this story contains spoilers. See you again!

Randall Flagg2


	2. The History of the Four

I figured I might as well squeeze in one more update before I go on vacation. Again, don't look for me until next Wednesday. Prepare to learn the true identity of the four angels of heaven and their plot.

Oh and for those of you wondering about me saying Yusuke being a demon, I'll explain. In the show after Yusuke is killed by Sensui (spoiler), Koenma's father dispatches soldiers to destroy Yusuke's body because Yusuke's ancestor was an S class demon from a line of demon called "Ma-zoku" Now that Yusuke has become powerful enough, his demon genes will take over him and bring him back to life, stronger and this time as a demon. As you could guess, Yusuke comes back to life, stronger then ever, and resumes his battle with Sensui. But that's all I'm saying.

Sorry to spoil the Chapter Black saga for you, but I just wanted to clear things up for those who don't understand what's going on.

Now read please. And review if you feel like it.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

"The four angels of Heaven were originally the ones who ran most of the world before I assumed full responsibility. Each of them had four names: Life, Death, Ferryman, and the leader, Judgment."

"Why don't they have human names?" Yusuke asked.

"Because their names represented each of their jobs in spirit world. Each of them was in charge of a different job for my father."

"Explain more to us." Kurama said.

"Very well. Life, as his name suggested, created souls to be sent down to earth. He would create a year's worth of souls to be born, send them to earth to be born from human women, then rest for the rest of the year and repeat his task. Death was similar to life, except he would select a year's worth of lives to end instead of begin. Ferryman was originally in charge of the river Styx. He would ferry human souls across the river to be brought before Judgment. And Judgment, the wisest and most powerful of the angels, would determine whether the souls would go to the higher or lower parts of the spirit world. All four of them worked together under the watchful eye of my father."

"Wait a minute!" Yusuke chimed. "If these guys ran the show, what about you? Were you just sitting on your ass eating cake and ice cream the whole time while they just did the work?"

"My duties were mostly ceremonial back then Yusuke. This was back during biblical times, back during the days when the son of God still walked the earth. Around the year 103 A.D., I assumed power and took control of the spirit world."

"So your saying these angels are coming after us because their angry over losing their jobs?"

Koenma glared slightly. "Stop with the jokes Yusuke. They did not lose their jobs. Their roles in spirit world simply changed. Instead of their original jobs, they became guardians for the upper parts of spirit world. Me and my father also used them to keep the most dangerous demons in line. Back then, before the kekai barrier was made, demons walked freely on earth. Even S class demons could sometimes be seen on earth."

"S class apparitions on earth… Remarkable!" Kurama said in awe.

"Like I said, the angels kept the demons in check until the kekai barrier was forged. Then they assumed a new job: guarding the spirit world from demons."

"If these guys aren't pissed off at you, why would they be attacking us?" Yusuke asked, intrigued by what he had heard.

"I don't know Yusuke. The four of them had each sworn loyalty to me and my father before they even began their work. Not once did they step out of line or defy an order. They have always been the perfect servants, and the perfect fighters. I never would have dreamed they would betray me."

"And how do you know it's them?"

"Because the color of the sky is a warning, Yusuke. Whenever the angels were going to mount an attack on a demon, their spirit energy went into the sky and turned it red, meaning blood would soon be spilt. Demon blood that is."

"So your saying there warning us because their about to kill us all?"

"Yes Yusuke, but I don't know how they'll be able to kill all of the humans. As powerful as they are, there's only four of them."

"I have a question Koenma." Hiei piped. "Just how powerful are these angels? Are they skilled fighters?"

Koenma's expression became serious. "Like I said Hiei, they were used to guard the upper parts of spirit world and they were used to dispatch powerful demons. Their powers are unimaginable. Even S class demons feared them."

"_S class apparitions afraid of something, that can't be good for us." _Yusuke thought.

"So how do we know where to locate these beings?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know Kurama. I really don't know. I'm afraid to say you'll have to search Tokyo until you find them. The only way to know for sure that an angel is nearby is that it radiates intense spirit energy. That's about the only clue I can give you."

Kuwabara groaned. "Great, we're going off on a wild goose chase! This could go on forever!"

Hiei smirked. "Fool. With my jagan eye I can see the true identity of a person in disguise. With my help, you can find them easily."

Yusuke grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's start the hunt!"

"Yes, I totally agree. Hiei and I will cover the west side of Tokyo. You and Kuwabara will take the eastern region. I still have two of the spirit world communicators so we can call each other if anything comes up." Kurama said, giving Yusuke a communicator.

"Alright then, let's go."

They spread out to start their search.

They failed to notice a figure with long blonde hair watching them from above in the sky.

(2)

The hotel was not much. It was just a Holiday Inn, but it was enough. Nobody would believe that this was the base of the legendary four.

Within one of the hotel suites, Judgment stood in front of a window, peering out over Tokyo. Once they located the first elemental point, they could begin their task.

As he peered out over the city, Life opened the entrance door and came in. Good, that meant he had information about the spirit detective.

"Master, it is as I expected. They are hunting for us." Life said solemnly.

"I still wouldn't worry Life." Judgment replied. "Even if they find us, we will be able to wipe them out."

"Very well then, master."

"I have located an elemental point Life. I would like you to occupy it."

"Give me the location master, and I will get right on it." Life said.

"The point is at…"

To be continued…

What is an elemental point you ask? You'll find out when I update!

Randall Flagg2


	3. Power of an Angel

WARNING! WARNING! I should tell you I have edited chapter two and chapter one. Instead of having some invisible tower in the junkyard, the angels instead just have suites in a hotel. The tower idea was just a bit too far out for me. Now read and review please!

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Life looked out the window of his hotel suite with Judgment. Already the sky had turned red, a sign that they were going to strike again. Only humans with spirit awareness would see the change of color. Thankfully the only ones with spirit awareness in this area of Japan were the spirit detectives, and even they would not be much to worry about. It wasn't like they would even recognize them. They had gotten very good at maintaining human forms.

Still, Life couldn't help but wonder: if the spirit detectives did discover their plan, would they really be able to defeat them? Life and the other angels had been watching over the world for all of their lives, and they knew that Yusuke Urameshi was not one to be taken lightly. He had defeated many powerful creatures in his job as a spirit detective, including the infamous Toguro. And then the spirit detective had even gone so far as to defeat the human known as Shinobu Sensui, a human who had tried to end the human race by opening a tunnel to demon world.

Life had to admit, he did sort of admire Sensui. The man had almost done what he and his comrades were trying to do. Furthermore, he had turned seven humans to his side by use of the chapter black tape and his own lies. He had even escaped being judged by Koenma when that demon, Life couldn't remember the name, had taken him to a different dimension. Sensui was almost the way Judgment himself was, except he was human and not an angel.

But Sensui's plan had had one major flaw and that was that the hole to demon world was capable of being repaired. The spirit world special defense force had seen to that. Judgment's plan to end the human race was much different, and unlike a simple hole to the demon world, one could only stop this in a special way once it was set into motion. And even if Yusuke did have the power to match them, he did not have nearly as much fighting experience as he did, let alone the other angels. Yusuke had been fighting only for fourteen years of his life, and the angles had been fighting since the dawn of man. Yusuke didn't even know martial arts. He was a street fighter for crying out loud, and a street fighter had no chance against one who had such combat wisdom.

Life shook his head gently. He was letting his thoughts get ahead of him. He had a mission to accomplish. His mission? Track down and destroy the first elemental point. Death and Ferryman would handle the other three. Judgment would supervise them. He would only step up to fight if the other three failed. In all his years as a guardian of spirit world, Life could only recall Judgment being forced to fight only six times. The wise angel was both powerful and cunning, and his name was known throughout spirit world. Every demon, even the three kings of spirit world, hated and feared them. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

Life turned to his master. "I shall be going now my lord. You are certain the spirit detective and his accomplices shall not locate me or anyone else?"

"I am positive Life. You just focus on destroying the elemental point."

"I will my lord. I will." Without another word, Life left the room.

(2)

"Urameshi come on! I'm hungry!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke snarled. "We are not stopping for something to eat! We are looking for four angels who are going to destroy the world!"

"Oh come on! It's not like the world is gonna end instantly! There's no way they could destroy every human in one day! We have time to stop and grab a bite!" Kuwabara whined. He had been going on like this for an hour now.

Yusuke threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright, fine! How's McDonalds sound?"

"Sounds great!"

Yusuke smirked. "Hope your not gonna get a happy meal like last time!"

"Shut up Urameshi! I needed the toy for a science project!" Kuwabara roared.

"Whatever." Yusuke said, walking further down the road. Kuwabara followed quickly, muttering about how he was going to bash Yusuke's face in once this was all over.

(3)

"_They're stopping to get food? What fools." _Hiei thought to himself. He had seen the whole thing from atop a nearby building. He was supposed to be with Kurama, but he had decided the check around this side of town anyway, partly to see if any of the mentioned four were here, but mostly to make sure the detective and the oaf did not muck things up. He was not surprised at this turn of events. You couldn't trust humans to do anything right. Well, make that a human and a half blood demon.

"_I might as well stick around. Knowing Yusuke, trouble will most likely find him before he finds it." _Hiei leapt off the roof and onto another building, and just as he landed he grew tense. He could sense something coming, something with tremendous energy. Hiei crouched and clutched the hilt of his katana. With his other hand he took off the bandana on his forehead, opening his jagan eye. Immediately his vision became through one eye instead of two. Using the eye, he scanned the horizon.

When Hiei saw the figure approaching by way of the sky, he thought he was looking at a Nazi. The figure wore a long black trench coat, black leather gloves, and tall black boots. His hair was long and blonde, tied in a braid. Hiei must've been radiating energy by using the eye, because the figure stopped in mid flight and hovered down onto the building to face him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the figure began. "I've found a rekai tantei, of all things. Which one of them are you?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly. "My name is of no importance. I can tell by your spirit energy that your one of the four though. Did you come here to die?"

The figure laughed. "I can tell by your attitude that you're the one known as Hiei. Only you could be so cocky when faced by someone like me." Then he smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Life, the angel of life, servant to Judgment the supreme angel." Life bowed, as if giving Hiei a proper greeting.

Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Quiet fool, I don't need the introduction. I knew you were one of them. It's pretty easy to tell by how much energy you're radiating."

Life chuckled. "Cocky as ever." he laughed. His turned one eye to Hiei's sword. "Do you really think you can cut me? I've heard of how fast you are, but can you keep up with me?" Life hunkered down slightly and assumed a karate stance. Hiei smiled coldly.

"If it's a fight you want, then so be it. I've been wanting to see if the rumors are true about your power." Hiei said smugly.

Without another word, Hiei vanished in a blur. Only for a second though.

(4)

Life followed Hiei's movements as best as he could. The fire demon was much quicker then he thought he would have been. Life knew he had to be on guard. Hiei was not an opponent most people, human or demon, wanted to go up against.

Hiei was moving so fast that Life could only catch flickers of movements here and there. And even then, he did not see him completely. Hiei was clearly a skilled opponent. Even so, Life wasn't worried. Hiei had much combat experience, but not as much as Life did. There was no need to worry.

As he expected, Hiei finally attacked. There was a flicker of movement and suddenly a silver white slash arced across the air. Life jumped back just in time to avoid being sliced in half. But Hiei was not done yet. Life dodged to the side as Hiei thrust forward, stabbing at him. Life had to almost immediately duck as Hiei gracefully swung at his head. Life ducked, and then immediately jumped as Hiei slashed at his heels. Then he had to lean back as Hiei made another stab at him, this time at his face. Life acrobatically back flipped away and assumed another fighting stance.

"Hn. Not bad. I can see that you're no amateur. Perhaps I did underestimate you a little." Hiei sneered.

"You're not so bad yourself." Life mused. "You're much faster then I thought you would be. You will be an interesting opponent."

Life held out his hand and a ball of energy appeared in his hand. The light began to assume shape and then turned into a katana. He wrapped both arms around the hilt and held the sword in front of him like a samurai.

"Come and get me." Life taunted.

Hiei charged and swung his katana from the side. Life brought his sword up and parried the blow. Hiei's swing was much harder this time as Life recoiled from the force of it. Hiei thrust at him, but Life twirled his sword like a staff and blocked it. He jumped away and his sword vanished. He did not assume a fighting stance this time. He simply stood there.

"You're holding back with me Hiei. You can't beat me with a sword." Life smiled. "Show me the power of fire."

Hiei smirked and re-sheathed his sword. "Very well then." he growled. Hiei's eye began to glow bright blue. He clenched his fists and they began to spark with electricity. Then suddenly, Hiei's fist was covered in bright orange flame.

"Prepare to taste the fist of the mortal flame!" Hiei yelled. In a blur, he darted at Life. Life punched at him, but Hiei ducked beneath him. Life had only enough time to widen his eyes before Hiei jumped up and began punching him in a blur. Hiei's fist moved like lightning, creating large bursts of fire with each punch. Hiei could only imagine how Life's face would look after this.

When the festivities were over, Hiei jumped away and looked at his opponent closely. Smoke surrounded the angel's face. Hiei had a none too pleasant image of what it would look like when the smoke cleared.

And when the smoke cleared, Hiei had a very nasty surprise. Life's face was smoking, but there were no burn marks. There were not even any bruises. Life was smiling.

"I'm disappointed Hiei. I expected so much more from you." Life snapped his fingers and his katana reappeared. He crouched down and held his sword out behind him.

"Let me show you a real attack." he whispered.

Hiei started to unsheathe his sword, but just as he did the angel vanished. Hiei had the skill to keep up with almost anybody, but for the first time he could not detect where his opponent was going to move. He heard the sound of a blade slicing through the air and suddenly Life was standing behind him, his sword held out as if he had swung it.

Hiei turned around. "You missed, fool. Was that supposed to hurt me?" he taunted. Life only smiled.

Suddenly Hiei felt pain rush through his shoulders and his sides. He knelt down on his knees. Blood began to run thickly from his shoulders and his knee caps. It was then he saw there was blood on Life's sword.

"_How could he hit me in four places at once? He only moved forward!" _Hiei thought.

As if the angel had read his mind, Life spoke. "You don't know how that worked? Allow me to explain. It's a technique I like to call the cutter quartet."

Hiei looked puzzled. "Cutter quartet?" he asked.

"Whenever I move fast enough, my body creates invisible illusions which go in different directions. However they are still capable of hurting my opponent. Originally they only moved out in a specific direction, but after I practiced with it for awhile, I could get them to move where I wanted. Using a special form of telekinesis, I can make the illusions move wherever I want them to. I call it the cutter quartet because while I move in to hit my opponent, I can make the illusions converge on them as well. So if I miss, the illusions hit instead. And since you weren't prepared, I and the three illusions slashed you four times. Unless you can see the illusions, which you cannot, this attack is almost impossible to dodge."

Life's katana vanished. An energy ball appeared in his hands. "Allow me to show you one more technique before I leave. I call this the spread buster." Life tossed the ball into the air and before Hiei could blink, the ball broke apart into four different energy balls. Hiei had only enough time to realize what was going to happen before all four blasts converged on him. Electricity began to surge up and down his body. Hiei clenched his teeth to resist screaming. He was not going to yield to the angel, even if he couldn't win.

Life turned away. "Perhaps the spirit detective Urameshi will provide better entertainment. That however, is just the beginning. Soon we will target the four elemental points. Then we will end this pitiful race." Without another word, Life rose into the sky and flew away, leaving Hiei behind.

(5)

Hiei rose slowly. The wounds on his shoulders and knees had stopped bleeding, but his body still ached from the electric attack. So this was the power of an angel. Hiei had to admit he was impressed. Being able to hit from multiple angles like that… Not many demons could do that. Life must have been truly powerful.

A deep, dark anger began to wash over Hiei. He could not believe, let alone accept that fact, that he had been defeated. He had not counted on someone having abilities like this. But that was not what made him so angry. What made him sick with fury was that he had made the mistake of underestimating his opponent, something which he had only done once. He hated making mistakes like this. Mistakes were for that idiot ningen Kuwabara, or for the ever brash Yusuke, not for him.

Hiei was not only angered, but worried. The angel had mentioned the four elemental points, which were vital to maintaining control of the earth's elements. Hiei did not know what the angel and the rest of them had to do with the elemental points, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Hiei considered going after the angel, but then decided differently. He was in no condition to fight at the moment. Muttering a curse word, Hiei stood up and jumped off the building to the ground.

"_You had better fight well, detective. These aren't ordinary opponents." _Hiei thought.

To be continued…

It's good to be back. And remember, the first and second chapters have been revised. Okay bye for now!

Randall Flagg2


End file.
